


prove it

by LightSaberJoints



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Booty Calls, M/M, daves a dj bc i am so original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSaberJoints/pseuds/LightSaberJoints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my god, is this a booty call?” Dave asks in amusement and disbelief. They’ve been fucking for awhile now, but Dave never thought he’d see the day where Karkat actually called him in the dead of night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	prove it

It’s nearly 1 am and Dave’s leaving the nightclub earlier for a change. It’s dark and snowing lightly in the alleyways, and he didn’t drink much while he was DJing, so he’s not even slipping on the pavement. Cars wizz by on the street to his left and he heads to his tiny apartment a few blocks away, phone in hand in the case of an emergency.

His phone starts ringing.

“Sup?”

“Hey nerd.” Dave recognizes Karkat’s voice and snorts at the insult.

“What’s up baby?” He asks, wondering what could make his best friend and maybe-possibly-hopefully-boyfriend call on a work night. “Oh, you’ll not believe who was at the club tonight.”

“Probably a sack of shit if they were at that club on a tuesday night.”

“Hey, people actually go hard, even on tuesday nights. And it was Sollux.”

Karkat literally groans in pain at his words. “Why?”

“I have no idea, but he was only there for a drink or two.”

“He didn’t even end up coming back to our place…” Karkat rents a place with Sollux. Dave hears him laugh. “You should come over tonight when you're off work.”

“I got off early tonight, actually. And do you have people over? Is that why you’re up so late?”

“No, I just was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight.”

There’s something in the way he says it that clues Dave in.

“Oh my god, is this a booty call?” Dave asks in amusement and disbelief. They’ve been fucking for awhile now, but Dave never thought he’d see the day where Karkat actually called him in the dead of night.

“Dave, jesus, you imbecile-”

“I’m just wondering!”

“For that, I think you’d need a booty I could actually call.”

“I do too have a booty.”

“Come over and we’ll see.”

“Oh, is this an invite I’m hearing?”

“Yeah, you dillweed. You could spend the night at my place, maybe. Come over and ‘chill’.”

“Netflix and chill?”

A snort. Maybe a cough. “Yeah, sure, they have ‘Love Actually’ on netflix now. It’s perfect for the holidays, and even an idiot like yourself can follow one of the many romantic plots.”

“Sounds perfect. I’ll be over in 15.”

~

Dave’s lying in the other boys bed at 2 am, sweaty and exhausted, and Karkat rolls over on his side, breathing a little hard and eyes heavy. His lips are red and raw and the look he gives Dave through his bangs makes the blond want the whole last few hours to repeat, from the moment he left the club. Dave closes his eyes with a grin and slides a hand up Karkat’s thigh to his chest. Karkat just swallows again right against his ear.

“So would you call my booty again?”

Karkat rolls his eyes, gives a grin to match Dave’s and shrugs. “Perhaps.” He contemplates, his eyes flashing at Dave, reflecting street lights from outside the rain splattered windows. “Maybe you should prove it to me again.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> why can't i write Karkat  
> why he so hard for me (thats what she said)


End file.
